


bucky V (sort of)

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Dad Stephen Strange, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Bucky hadn't had an anxiety getaway in a while.But then he needs it exactly when Peter wants to bring him to school.





	bucky V (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> I honestly have nothing to say about the trailer. I'm just super thrilled of what's going to happen now.

It hadn't happened in a while. In fact, it hadn't happened in over a year. 

Once Bucky had been rescued from his kidnappers, practically his torturers, he'd been plagued with periodic anxiety. Sometimes he would get into situations that would just leave him so completely anxious about the future and his role in the world that his heard rate would be kept at a steady high. And then it only helped when Steve and Tony flew him out on the country side, where time had stood still for a while and where Bucky could feel at home. 

Peter was 10 when they treated the topic of prosthesis and amputation at school, and all the children were eternally amazed about the boy's cool uncle who had a robotic arm. 

After very careful consideration and a call to Steve, Peter's teacher finally suggested Bucky bring him to school one day, to stick around and show the children what his arm could do. Peter was ecstatic about it. This would be his opportunity to show the bullies, who didn't believe a single word about him living with Tony Stark and the Avengers and whomever went in and out of their house every week. 

Peter counted the days down to that special one, when he would finally stop being bullied, maybe.

On that morning, he woke up utterly excited, even decided to take a shower before school, and got ready big time. 

Then, Peter ran to Bucky's room.

At about the same time as Peter was brushing his hair and getting ready, Stephen noticed that there was no noise of working out coming from Bucky's room. Now usually, that was what gave Stephen the sign to slip back into his physical vessel after a night. Long story short, Bucky had left the tower at night, without him noticing a thing, and he'd left a note only saying the words: tell the kid I'm sorry.

Peter ran straight into Stephen's arms when he went for Bucky's room. "Uncle Stephen! Guess what day it is!" 

Stephen sighed heavily. He had already called Steve, who was in Washington with Tony for the day. Peter's parents had asked the ex Doctor to bring their son to school, and try and comfort him as much as he could. That was no problem for Stephen; he loved Peter to pieces. 

"I know Pete but we may have to postpone Bucky's visit to your school a little." 

The 10 year old took a step back and frowned at his uncle. "No." 

"Peter, Bucky can't come to school with you today." 

"Why?" Peter pouted at Stephen. 

"Remember when he used to have those periods where he would leave for a few days because he needed distance from the modern world?"

Peter nodded. "But his anxiety is gone, uncle Bucky hasn't had an attack in two years!" 

Stephen sighed again. "Look Peter I'm sorry but it's just not working out today." And just as he had expected, the 10-year-old's eyes filled with tears. "Come here," the ex doctor suggested and knelt down to be on Peter's height, who walked right into his arms. 

"What are the kids at school gonna think," Peter said with a broken voice as tears rolled over his face.

"It's okay Pete. It's not in your control what Bucky does." 

"They don't care, they'll just think I'm a liar again." 

There was silence for a while, aside from Peter's sniffling. 

"I thought today would be the day they'd stop teasing me." 

That exact comment made the boy's uncle think. "I have an idea Pete, come on, let's go to breakfast." Stephen picked the boy up, and carried him downstairs to the kitchen, all the while Peter was still crying. 

On their way to school in Tony's Lamborghini (which Stephen was driving), Peter was still sniffling on the passenger seat, insisting he couldn't go to school because he was feeling sick.

"Come on Pete, I'm sure your day won't be as bad as you think it will be," Stephen suggested, and after some more convincing, the ten-year-old finally dried his cheeks and exited the car, joining MJ and Ned in front of the school building. 

While watching the kids in his spiritual form, Stephen saw exactly what Peter meant with people teasing him, and it broke his heart to see his nephew like that. 

When lunchtime rolled around, it was showtime for him. Peter noticed he'd forgotten his lunch once he sat down in the cafeteria, but it didn't really matter. He wasn't especially hungry, too excited for the biology class in the afternoon, where he had to find an excuse for his uncle's absence. 

Out of nowhere, a sort of a burning circle appeared just above the kids' heads, and a hand popped out of it with a bag filled with lunch. "You forgot your lunch, Peter," he heard Stephen say. 

"Uncle Stephen!! Thank you," he said, staying cool when the man's head popped out of the portal as well. The magician made very sure that especially that Flash kid was watching him. 

"You're welcome kid, see you at dinner. Be nice kids," Stephen said, shooting an evil glare towards Flash.

**Author's Note:**

> I went down with the flu yesterday but at least now I have time to write :)


End file.
